The Sandman
by Nitta Caffeine Rawr
Summary: [Riren] [AU] Era la oportunidad, la gran oportunidad entregada simplemente en broche de oro o bandeja de plata para la compañía "Sina music", en la cual trabajaba. Lo que habían estado esperando, el grupo juvenil más popular del momento "Attack on Titans" necesitaba un nuevo contrato. Para Levi solo son mocosos pero todos esconden secretos, ¿no? Hasta la banda juvenil del momento.
1. I

Disclaimer: SnK NO me pertenece; ojala, es de Hajime Isayama, pero él será mi esposo así que todos tranquilos. Me enteraré de todos los spoiler antes que nadie. La imagen del fic tampoco es mía; créditos a quien la hizo. Y la letra de canción debajo del título menos, es de Metallica. En resumen solo la historia es mía.

Buenas. Aquí vengo yo, una chica nueva en el fandom pero lectora entre sombras. Hace mucho, la verdad, quería escribir algo por aquí y ahora que tengo la oportunidad —gracias a Crosseyra—he decidido subir una historia. Este es solo el principio y como se ha leído antes tiene algo de misterio, pero ya se sabrá el por qué. Si has entrado muchas gracias por pasar a leer.

Vaya. Los nervios primerizos. ¿Quién lo diría?

Advertencias: Seguramente OC | Lenguaje vulgar.

Pareja: Riren (Para ti, Ino). **  
**

* * *

_Dedicado a_ _Crosseyra._

**.**

**.**

**The Sandman.**

_«—Say your prayers little one…»_

I: Primer flash.

* * *

—No.

Rivaille no descruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, seguía manteniendo un semblante serio agregando el hecho de los ojos fulminantes hacia quien era, para su mala suerte, su jefe. Los pies y piernas le dolían a muerte por estar casi veinte minutos de pie. No había tenido un mísero descanso en todo el puto día y había estado peleando casi media hora con el rubio más alto —jodido, parecía un rascacielos. Ojala la lagartija gigante que decían andaba suelta por el mundo se lo comiera ahora mismo—. Pero eso no lo detendría, no perdería su orgullo de sentarse amigablemente frente a su escritorio en una de esas horribles e incomodas sillas que la loca de Hanji había elegido. ¿Qué seguiría? ¿Beber el té?

Arrugó más el ceño, en una clara expresión de odio y desprecio.

—No —volvió a decir con tono firme. Casi escupía fuego.

Erwin Smith no movió ni un músculo del cuerpo, ni el rostro. Seguía con las manos cruzadas y su barbilla apoyada en ellas. Interiormente suspiró por décima vez y deseó con todas sus fuerzas llevarse una mano a la frente para poder sobar la zona. Sentía que de un momento para otro le daría una terrible jaqueca. Tenía que mantenerse calmado frente a Rivaille, todo se conseguía con paciencia y estrategia. Smith poseía ambas y sabía emplearlas muy bien, no por nada era el director de aquella compañía.

Carraspeó mientras daba un ligero vistazo por la ventana del gran edifico. Solo podía ver la ciudad, nada agradable. Realmente deseaba unas vacaciones pero no dejaría a nadie a cargo. Dios sabría qué estragos causaría y eso incluía a su compañero —y amigo— frente a él. Levi era el peor de todos. Tenía un don para llevarle la contraria a él y bueno, cada persona que conocía, demasiado orgulloso y obstinado en sus propios puntos de vista, todos los dioses ampararan al ingenuo que intentara cambiarle alguna opinión o volverlo a pensar de cierta manera. Erwin sentía los nudos acumulados en su espalda por culpa del estrés, mucha parte de la culpa podía tirarla sobre el menudo hombre con el que debía lidiar.

Bien, eran amigos, de acuerdo pero eso solo lo hacía peor para él.

—Rivaille —habló con firmeza, mientras descruzaba las manos acalambradas por haberse mantenido en la misma posición tanto tiempo. Estiró la mano y alcanzó una hoja de estadística que había sobre el escritorio barnizado. Era uno de los muchos documentos que había traído pero Levi ni se había molestado en leer—Son una de las bandas que ha causado más sensación del momento. Piénsalo objetivamente. No podemos simplemente darnos el lujo de ignorarlos así como así. Es una gran oportunidad que, de hecho, esperábamos desde hace tiempo.

Levi chasqueó la lengua con irritación y solo hizo un ademán de desprecio hacia la hoja. Le echó una simple ojeada a la hoja con las estadísticas que no señalaban nada más que buenos negocios, porque eso era todo aquello: negocios. Simple y efectivo. Dinero, todo giraba alrededor de aquellos pedazos de papel que compraban y movían el mundo de una manera temible.

Peor aun pensando las mejores maneras que había de conseguirlo.

—Son unos putos… —siseó sin poder evitarlo. Dejó caer los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras apretaba los puños, intentando serenarse. Contó hasta diez en su mente y con ojos inexpresivos logró su cometido. Tomó aire para continuar—: Son unos niños, unos mocosos. No saben nada de la vida y del negocio.

—Las estadísticas —Erwin no se rendiría.

—Solo han tenido suerte —pues Levi tampoco. Recogió la hoja con la punta de los dedos, como si estuviera contaminada o pudiera pegarse una enfermedad solo por rozarla—Unas cuantas caras bonitas no hacen un futuro. En poco ya todos los habrán olvidado. Son una moda —siguió diciendo con asco, sintiendo como su interior se calentaba por la creciente ira que comenzaba a sentir. Llameaba, abrasaba, le hacía creer que perdería el control de un momento a otro. Soltó la hoja, dejándola en su lugar y tragándose toda esa ira que quería soltar, siguió hablando calmadamente—: Y las modas pasan, Erwin, lo sabes bien.

Erwin no pudo evitarlo, llevó una mano a su frente y apretó con frustración mientras acumulaba el resto de datos impresos en hojas blancas para luego acomodarlos dentro de una carpeta oscura. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan difícil con él?, pensó de nueva cuenta, ¿acaso no podía ser menos meticuloso con sus cosas?

—Las modas pasan —reconoció en un asentimiento. Pudo escuchar la alarma de algún camión de bomberos que pasaba por la calle principal, y aunque estaban en el piso treinta seguía escuchándose el ruido como si fuera en el primero. Eso ocurría cuando las oficinas se construían a base de ventanales porque se ve más «elegante» y sí, es cierto, también lo hace espacioso pero que le creaba pitidos en los oídos, lo hacía. Erwin se inclinó hacia adelante lo suficiente para estar mejor apoyado en el escritorio—Pero esto no es una moda, Levi. ¿Cuántos años llevaban ya en el mercado? ¿Tres? Su popularidad no ha bajado en lo absoluto, sino todo lo contrario. Son una influencia mundial. Tenemos una oportunidad de oro en este momento, cuando se les ha acabado el contrato con su otra discografía. Podemos ofrecernos nosotros.

Levi bufó tercamente, mirando la carpeta y luego a Erwin. Tenía un mal presentimiento pero no lo demostraba. Este tipo algo le estaba ocultando.

—Somos la segunda compañía de música que lidera el mercado mundial —siseó en voz baja, un murmullo amenazador que conseguía escucharse de esa manera sin siquiera intentarlo mucho. Era la costumbre—No podemos trabajar con ellos…

—Ellos, aunque no quieras admitirlo, nos podrían localizar perfectamente en el primer puesto —sentenció Erwin con rudeza suave, típica de él, haciendo énfasis a que esa era la última palabra sobre el tema. Siempre era así: de una u otra manera conseguía que lo que él dijera, fuera lo oficial, ya nadie podía contradecirlo o intentar cambiarlo.

Rivaille lo miró rápidamente, estrechando los ojos y dejándolos como dos rendijas inquisitivas, mientras nuevamente se cruzaba de brazos casi en actitud perezosa. Analizó cada movimiento del rubio pero su semblante era igual que siempre, no dejaba traslucir nada. Todavía tenía aquella mala sensación cosquilleando en su pecho y una molesta vocecita que le gritaba en su cabeza que Erwin no lo había mandado a llamar a su cochina oficina —en serio, podía ser inteligente que te enfermabas pero, joder, había algo llamado «escoba» y «pala»— para intentar convencerlo de que aceptara a aquel… aquel grupo de mocosos moja pañales que por alguna razón parecía fascinar a los adolescentes de ese tiempo. No lo comprendía, bueno la verdad es que sí pero, otra parte de él no quería comprenderlo. O los adolescentes eran más idiotas que antes o los padres de los adolescentes son idiotas.

Consumismo. Todo se reducía a aquella simple palabra.

Los padres tienen dinero, juntándolo con el hecho de hijos o hijas —en mayor cantidad mujeres— caprichosas que se veían encantadas por las caras bonitas de un cantante pop de momento, que más que vender su música y letras de canciones, vendían su imagen al mundo. Eso era en resumen lo que creaba tanto caos. Aquella obsesión hacía que todos los productos que se vendieran con sus rostros o nombres se vendieran como pan caliente, la popularidad crecía, en un momento dado explotaba yéndose por completo de las manos de quienes lo manejaban y entonces eran la «banda del momento». Quienes vendían entradas ridículamente caras a conciertos en todas partes del mundo. Hijos caprichosos que tocaban las pelotas de sus padres hasta que estos les daban lo que querían.

No es como si a Levi le importara que los idiotas gastaran su dinero en lo que a ellos les diera la gana. Esos eran sus problemas, pero lo que a él le irritaba en gran medida es que unos mocosos que apenas saben de la vida generen algo de tal magnitud. ¿Acaso entendían lo que significaba? Ellos podrían, perfectamente, con palabras hacer que la mitad del mundo se moviera a la derecha si así lo pedían o la izquierda. Y otro punto es que eran adolescentes. En cierta medida Rivaille los repudiaba también, eran las criaturas más indecisas, quisquillosas, caprichosas y molestas del universo, partiendo de aquellos niños que no saben nada llegando justamente a los otros que pedían algo y se los entregaban en bandeja de plata.

Tal vez Rivaille estaba celoso de aquello, tal vez no. Realmente no tenía ganas de pensarlo, sino simplemente sentirlo.

Cuando uno no tiene nada…

Sacudió la cabeza con ligereza para sacar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. No necesitaba pensar en más estupideces, con una —dos, agregando a Hanji quien seguramente estaba pegada como una babosa a la puerta de la oficina escuchando toda la conversación— le bastaba.

El mal presentimiento se acrecentó.

—No… —murmuró y entonces en un mínimo movimiento, que habría pasado desapercibido para cualquier persona menos él que era analítico por naturaleza, en que Erwin miró de nueva cuenta los papeles y después con una ligera ansiedad brillando en sus ojos azules, el reloj de pared que había. Levi cayó en la cuenta. La ira hizo acto en su cuerpo como un volcán que escupía lava. Apretó los puños, al igual que los dientes sin poder mantener aquel semblante de frialdad que tenía con tanto ímpetu—Eres un maldito desgraciado —fue lo único que pudo decir, con el mejor control que pudo mantener.

Erwin alzó la mirada y sin estar sorprendido, se encogió de hombros para luego suspirar y recargarse mejor en el respaldo de la silla giratoria.

—Ya está hecho —dijo al final.

Bien, no había razón de esconderlo. Que Levi fuera tan observador de las acciones de los demás le quitaba un gran peso de encima, por ejemplo haber tenido que anunciar con sus propias palabras la decisión que la compañía _ya había hecho_.

—Desgraciado infeliz…

—Con la junta directiva acordamos que tú estarías a cargo —Erwin seguía hablando, un momento de silencio por su parte y sería la perdición—.No puedes quejarte, te pagaran bien.

—Hijo de puta.

Levi apretó los puños y abrió la boca para agregar algún otro insulto más, alguno que le llegara a la médula al rubio egoísta frente a él. ¿Para qué putas le había llamado y hecho todo el discurso mesiánico sobre la gran oportunidad, caso hipotético, de que trabajaran con la banda pop del momento? Si la decisión ya estaba hecha, él no tenía nada que pintar ahí. Claro, todo eso para tirarle la bomba al final, cuando no había nada que hacer.

Era un estúpido estratega natural.

—Rivaille…

Caóticamente, Erwin fue interrumpido a la mitad de sus palabras. Su voz fue opacada por otra más chillona y emocionada, parecía irradiar energía a quienes la escuchaban. El estruendo de la puerta al abrirse y chocar con la pared tampoco ayudo. Luego el paso estruendoso de las botas caña alta que Hanji portaba ese día, simplemente parecía gritar: «¡Mírame!» a cada paso. Ella entró diciendo una simple oración, pero con toda la energía que su hiperactividad infinita le proporcionaba:

—¡Ya están aquí!

Y Levi deseó que se cayera el jodido edificio y le diera en la cabeza a todos esos mocosos malcriados.

…

«Attack on Titans»; así habían bautizado su grupo de música el cual se veía caracterizado por ser «pop», cosa que en cierto sentido lo irritaba de una forma explosiva pero no tenía más opción que aguantarse. No podía quejarse mucho, ¿cierto? Tenía dinero, fama —aunque fuera molesta— y hacer todo eso, en parte, lo ayudaba para avanzar hacia su meta. Eren a veces sentía que estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo que simplemente le daban ganas de salir y caminar, correr por horas.

Nunca detenerse.

Aunque ahora eso sería un problema para su imagen y solo pensar en salir del jeep parecía imposible. Estaban frente al edificio de «Sina Music» con varios guardias intentando controlar pero era imposible detener una masa de adolescentes caóticos que parecían trabajar, irónicamente, igual que titanes. Había algunos que cruzaban la frontera que conformaban los gorilas de seguridad e intentaban apoyar el rostro en los vidrios para observarlos, pero rápidamente eran apresados y jalados por los hombres uniformados para que volvieran a su lugar. Desde su lugar, Eren podía ver a chicas llorar —de lo que se decía llorar, parecía que estaban teniendo ataques de asma o convulsiones— y gritar hasta quedarse sin voz mientras alzaban las cámaras y celulares sobre las cabezas para conseguir alguna fotografía. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

Tragó saliva y se apoyó con más fuerza en el respaldo del asiento, intentando fundirse con él. Habían sido demasiadas horas de vuelo; desde Japón y tenía jaqueca. La espalda le dolía a horrores.

Se estiró, haciendo crujir los huesos y otro golpe en el vidrio hizo que involuntariamente pegara un respingo. La chica que había alcanzado la ventana parecía gritar histéricamente su nombre, para llamar su atención.

Había vidrios polarizados. Aun así se obligó a sonreír, quizás era la costumbre.

—Que molestia…

Eren giró velozmente el rostro mientras escuchaba como una de sus compañeras chasqueaba la lengua con irritación.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras observaba a Ymir, apoyada frente a él junto a una de las ventanas también pero ignorando por completo el disturbio que había afuera. Su cabello castaño como siempre estaba amarrado en una coleta alta y su rostro afilado no demostraba mucha expresión. Aunque sus pecas la hacían verse graciosa, las ojeras desentonaban por completo con su tez trigueña.

Tomó aire y se cruzó de brazos, intentando ignorar la actitud tan arisca que la chica había poseído.

—No te quejes tanto, Ymir, debe faltar poco —comentó Reiner, con un tono más jovial y relajado que los demás. Incluso Eren podía pensar animado pero de los cinco él siempre era el más dispuesto a hacer todo.

Seguramente si no estuviera las cosas serían más difíciles.

Ymir no dijo nada pero volvió a chasquear la lengua y le hizo una mueca bastante infantil; sacando la lengua. Reiner frunció el ceño y justamente le comentó lo niña que parecía haciendo eso, comenzando una disputa verbal entre ambos. Bertholdt se encogió de hombros y se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo, manteniendo la calma y alejándose tímidamente lo más que podía de las ventanas. Seguramente por temor. A su lado se encontraba Annie, su otra compañera y la más callada. La rubia simplemente se mantenía de brazos cruzados serenamente y con los ojos cerrados, aguardando que vinieran a rescatarlos.

Porque salir de ese auto y entrar al edificio no podía considerarse nada más que un rescate. Aunque Eren no podía soportar esa ridícula idea de ser rescatado como princesa en apuros, perdiendo la paciencia se inclinó hacia adelante en el asiento y exclamó:

—¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tardan tanto? —apretó los dientes y los puños, observó por las ventanas como simplemente la masa de gente no parecía disminuir—Salgamos de aquí…

—Ajá —Ymir sonrió con burla ignorando a Reiner, quien también observaba a Eren como si estuviera demente. La castaña alzó una mano e hizo un ademán burlón con ella, moviéndola en dirección a la puerta—Llámanos si es que llegas a la puerta… claro, si es que los «titanes» —hizo las comillas con los dedos y sonrió con malicia—No te devoran antes.

Entonces Ymir se largó a reír; estridente y claramente burlón.

Eren apretó aún más los puños y se mordió la lengua para no decir nada. Resopló con molestia para luego maldecir en voz baja en alemán —su lengua natal— y miró por la ventana de nuevo. Movía la pierna nerviosamente porque estaba cansado de estar sentado, necesitaba salir de ese lugar. Nada más irónico, sus _fans _habían pasado a llamarse justamente así: «Titanes», lo cual sí, podía ser divertido y extraño al mismo tiempo. Parecían eso. Al principio había sido muy extraño tener tanta gente prestándote atención, luego comenzó a ser un poco molesto porque no lo dejaban caminar, ni trabajar tranquilo, de pronto Eren tenía serios problemas para concentrarse en sus propios asuntos y su privacidad se había ido al caño. Eso no existía; cosa que hiciera es que era fotografiada, editada y puesta en la portada de una revista: «Eren Jaeger ha chocado su auto con un poste» o cosas más ridículas; «El vocalista de Attack on Titans compró un café esta mañana».

Por inercia observó sobre su hombro y vio como Annie seguía exactamente en la misma posición que antes. A veces —siempre— era tan silenciosa y reservada que daba miedo. Eren, sin saber qué más hacer y no pudiendo soportar el encerramiento eterno en el cual parecían mantenerlos, además de ignorando por completo los esfuerzos sobre humanos que los guardias seguían haciendo sobre los titanes. Se levantó del asiento, quitó el pestillo de la puerta y abrió lo más rápido que pudo —casi por accidente, golpeando a unos cuantos chicos— para luego asomarse hacia la calle.

—¡Es Eren! —gritó alguien con histeria y más voces se le unieron.

Al instante lo primero que Eren sintió fue los jalones a todas partes de su cuerpo, no simplemente a su ropa; playera de tela y pantalones de mezclilla, de hecho podía escuchar los rasgones que se estaban creando en sus prendas, alguien le tiró el brazo y las piernas, incluso el cabello. Lo segundo como sus oídos parecían comenzar a taparse y quedar con un zumbido por los fuertes gritos que lo rodeaban, dejándolo casi sordo y lo tercero, los insultos de Ymir dentro del jeep.

—¡Es Eren! —siguió gritando otra chica, mientras todos se lanzaban sobre él y los guardias parecían volar para salvarlo.

Moría asfixiado entre tanta gente pero aun así alzó los brazos, intentando generar una barrera entre su cuerpo y el de los demás.

—¡Eren, te amo! —otra exclamación.

Y entre tantos gritos, lo único que Eren pensó en hacer sin gana alguna de querer volverse en sus acciones y entrar nuevamente en la seguridad del jeep, se lanzó contra la masa de titanes sedientos de su sangre.

…

Rivaille llevaba cinco segundos frente al grupo «pop del momento» y no podía decidirse en si su trabajo sería una tortura o un infierno. Apretó sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y nuevamente pasó la vista sobre cada uno de ellos, para luego detenerse en el anciano sonriente —claramente borracho— que los acompañaba y le era muy conocido. Un hombre mayor que tenía la apariencia de un espantapájaros siendo alto y delgado, con arrugas tanto de la risa como de la vejez, nada de cabello en la cabeza pero si un espeso bigote sobre los labios, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la misma chaqueta que parecía vestir desde hace diez años atrás. Incluso más. Apostaba todo lo que pudiera ganar a que dentro portaba su botella de licor. Bien, él apestaba a licor.

Era un asco.

Dot Pixis. El hombre más excéntrico que una persona podía conocer en ese cochino mundo pero al mismo tiempo uno de los mejores en su trabajo. Era el representante de los mocosos.

—Menos mal que estáis bien —comentó Hanji con su voz chillona y preocupada. Se subió las gafas que caían por el puente de su nariz mientras observaba con ojos brillosos a los niños. Estaban en la recepción del edificio y afuera parecía estar creándose la tercera guerra mundial—.Nos habíamos asustado, ¿qué ocurrió?

A Levi no le gusto como se escuchó ese: «nos», sonaba a manada.

Giró el rostro y miró a Erwin que estaba a su izquierda. Frunció el ceño con irritación mientras pensaba que podía ir a sentarse a una de las muchas sillas que las secretarias no usaban y eran para los clientes que, seguramente, debían quedarse ahí a esperar. Mierda, Hanji estaba a su derecha así que seguramente se veía más bajo de lo usual.

Rivaille intentó no darle mucha importancia y nuevamente terminó por observar a los nuevos artistas que tenían bajo su contrato. Todos se veían igual de mutilados, pero quien estaba pero era sin duda el castaño al que incluso le habían rasgado gran parte de su playera roja. Tenía la respiración agitada, aunque intentaba controlarse pero eso no lo engañaba a él.

—Un leve contratiempo, eso es todo —comentó Dot con sus mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa bastante sospechosa en los labios. Debían estar a una distancia que Levi consideraba prudente pero aun así sentía su peste a alcohol—. Mi chico, Eren, es un poco intranquilo en ciertos sentidos. No ha podido soportar el tener que esperar dentro del jeep tanto tiempo —comentó con serenidad, sin perder su sonrisa amistosa. Eren en una de las esquinas de la fila que habían conformado para presentarse, se crispó y lo observó con la boca abierta, dispuesto a replicar, seguramente. Pixis continuó antes de que eso ocurriera—: Es más un hombre de acción.

Hanji dio un leve brinco. Él la ignoró mientras su compañera se encargaba de subir en la escala de anormalidad, si es que podía:

—¿En serio? ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Suena muy interesante! Dime, Eren, ¿eres claustrofóbico? ¿Sufres de hiperactividad…?

El castaño con todo su aspecto de chico asaltado alzó la mirada y sus ojos de un extraño color azul verdoso parecieron tener un brillo de exaltación.

—¿Qué? —Borboteó en un grito que resulto demasiado exagerado para gusto suyo—Para nada…

—Simplemente es un hombre de acción —volvió a decir Dot, de forma tajante pero todavía con la sonrisa irritante en su rostro. Era curioso como un hombre que seguramente estaba siempre bajo tanta presión podía mantener ese semblante sereno.

Aunque… que el viejo era inteligente, lo era. Demasiado. Como una serpiente o una rata. En parte Levi le mantenía respeto y repulsión, sabía que era uno de los mejores pero eso no significaba que deseara tenerlo todo el día dando vueltas molestas a su alrededor como una mosca. Siempre parecía que estaba pensando en algo, como si estuviera en cada ocasión un paso frente a ti.

—Bueno… —Erwin carraspeó, tratando de mantener la formalidad del asunto. Era el primer encuentro con la nueva compañía, después de todo. Aunque el «incidente» del mocoso, que había generado tanta polémica que por un momento Levi pensó que estaban asaltando a mano armada, hizo que la reunión fuera en la recepción. Y como esperaba se había encontrado con un grupo de niños inexpertos e idiotas, o al menos tenían toda la cara de serlo así que seguramente así era—Ya conocen a Hanji Zoe, una de las mejores administradoras que tenemos —Erwin había comenzado a volver con su actitud formal.

Excelente.

—¡Mucho gusto! —exclamó Hanji con una sonrisa hiperactiva, moviéndose demasiado en su lugar.

Erwin se giró levemente hacia su lado y lo apuntó con formalidad. Rivaille sintió los ojos de cada uno de esos chicos sobre él pero ni se inmutó, simplemente mantuvo su actitud y deseó que todo eso terminara de una buena vez porque tenía mucho trabajo pendiente.

—Y él es Rivaille…

Que jaqueca.

…

El grupo más popular de último tiempo, llegando a ser los primeros de la lista en la mayoría de preferencias musicales. Aunque los inicios de la banda en si todavía son desconocidos por todos los medios de comunicación, no pueden ser ignorados la influencia que ha generado en la juventud actual. «Attack on Titans» un movimiento imposible de ignorar y no conocer, el cual se escucha en todas las radios, genera records con sus canciones y sus integrantes siempre aparecen en las portadas de las revistas. Su representante, que pareció llevarlos de un día para otro a la cima del mundo, Dot Pixis es más o igual de misterioso en cuanto a sus clientes se refiere.

La banda conformada por cinco jóvenes de dieciocho años, con tantas diferencias como similitudes antes desconocidos por el mundo entero pero ahora siendo los nombres más pronunciados en el planeta. Habiendo dos chicas: Annie Leonhardt e Ymir (apellido desconocido) y tres chicos: Eren Jaeger, Reiner Braun y Bertholdt Fubar.

Pero todos tienen secretos. La banda del momento también podría, ¿no?

* * *

«Rawr» dicen los dinosaurios: 

Bien, eso ha sido el principio; una leve introducción que dice nada y algo al mismo tiempo. Muy misterioso, lo sé. Espero que les haya gustado y déjenme sus opiniones al respecto en los comentarios de abajo. Si las cosas salen según lo esperado, tal vez, nos veamos pronto por aquí. Entre letras y escritos.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Nitta se despide.

.

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	2. II

Disclaimer: SnK NO me pertenece; ojala, es de Hajime Isayama, pero él será mi esposo así que todos tranquilos. Me enteraré de todos los spoiler antes que nadie. La imagen del fic tampoco es mía; créditos a quien la hizo. Y la letra de canción debajo del título menos, es de Metallica. En resumen solo la historia es mía.

¡Buenas! Hoy es domingo y estoy actualizando, guay, es genial poder actualizar... ¿cuando subí esta historia? Porque si fue hace una semana me sentiré _the real boss_. No saben lo feliz que me han hecho con sus comentarios, muchas gracias a todos. Además de los favoritos y alertas, siendo este mi primer fic del fandom estaba, y sigo, muy nerviosa al respecto. Temo hacer algo mal y explotar. Gente hermosa, ahora por todos los medios, intentaré actualizar los domingos pero nunca se sabe... a veces subo cosas durante la semana o cuando tengo tiempo.

Algo importante que deben saber de este capítulo es que **NO** sé hablar alemán, nada de nada y todo lo que he sacado de aquí ha sido solo investigación. Pude haberme equivocado en muchas cosas. Si alguien conoce o habla alemán, puede ayudarme, para este fic necesito desesperadamente alguien que hable el idioma. Perdón por mis errores tontos -se oculta bajo la cama-.

Advertencias: Seguramente OoC (soy tan tonta que me acabo de dar cuenta que antes lo puse mal. Mil disculpas.)| Lenguaje vulgar.

Pareja: Riren (Para ti, Ino). **  
**

* * *

_Dedicado a_ _Crosseyra._

**.**

**.**

**The Sandman.**

_«—Don't forget, my son, to include everyone...»_

II: Eren Jaeger.

* * *

A veces ocurría, Eren recordaba su niñez vivida en el pequeño pero acogedor pueblo de Alemania, su país natal, llamado Schiltach. Ubicado en Selva Negra y era normalmente bastante calmado, había turistas pero no tanto como en otros pueblos. Una de las cosas más encantadoras que tenía Alemania era su arquitectura, sus pueblos y su cultura que te hacía sentir que estabas dentro de uno de los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. Era normal ver durante todo el año personas de otros países, pero él tuvo la suerte de tener una vida más calmada, al menos cuando era un crío.

Eren recordaba las calles que en invierno se llenaban de nieve. El olor de los pinos alrededor y de la madera media húmeda, el tosco hablar de sus vecinos y las risas de los otros niños del lugar. El aroma dulce cuando pasaba fuera de las tiendas de comida. Su casa; igual que las demás, con aquel toque de cuento que lo hacía tan encantador a la vista. Siempre había olor a comida recién hecha, por su madre, y a té.

Siempre salía en la mañana para hacer sus quehaceres; recoger cosas más allá, a veces un poco de madera o salir a comprar a la tienda porque su madre estaba muy ocupada en la cocina, colgando la ropa o limpiando. Eren no se quejaba porque le servía para ver cosas y hacer algo, tampoco se quedaba todo el día encerrado porque sería muy aburrido, le gustaba explorar y caminar, incluso había ocasiones en que se daba el lujo de detenerse para conversar con alguien. En ese entonces el alemán era su único idioma, no necesitaba más, nada de inglés u otras cosas que aprendería a futuro.

En el camino Mikasa Ackerman, su media hermana japonesa-norteamericana, lo acompañaba. Su historia era quizás la más triste hasta ese momento, ya llevaba unos cuantos años con ellos y les iba bastante bien; todos se habían acostumbrado y Mikasa pocas veces se quejaba, de hecho nunca. Aunque a Eren lograba molestarle la forma sobreprotectora que tenía con él, ¡Como si no pudiera cuidarse solo! Ella era silenciosa y calmada, además de siempre dispuesta a ayudar en lo que le pidieran y —maldita sea—, hacia las cosas incluso mejor que él. Eso también lo ponía un poco celoso porque bueno, era una chica y él tácitamente era más fuerte, pero la quería, la quería mucho y lo sigue haciendo. Prueba de ese cariño era su _ex bufanda, _la cual llegó a regalarle aquel _fatídico día. _Mikasa nunca se la quitaba, excepto los días de mucho calor pero era comprensible.

Eren nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle por qué no se le quitaba, vale, era un regalo suyo pero ¿realmente era tan especial?

Al final tenían un trato silencioso: se cuidaban mutuamente y ambos estaban dispuestos a estar ahí por el otro, siempre, en cada momento que fuera necesario. Si Mikasa no podía dormir en las noches por sus malos sueños, Eren estaba ahí para consolarla y hacerla sentir mejor. Si Eren debía ir a recoger madera, Mikasa sin decir nada lo acompañaba.

En su equipo de amigos también agregaban a Armin Arlert, su mejor amigo, él siempre era molestado por los demás niños del pueblo porque tenía pensamientos extraños y diferentes, además de ser muy inteligente. Se había mudado de Holmes Chapel, su pueblo natal, hace ya dos largos años. Era inglés de nacimiento pero también por razones fatídicas se vio obligado a mudarse con su abuelo paterno ahí, Schiltach. Aunque el idioma de Armin no era el inglés, de pequeño sabía algunas pocas palabras en alemán gracias justamente al abuelo pero cuando se vio obligado a mudarse sorprendió a todos con su rápido nivel de aprendizaje. Incluso Eren se había encargado de enseñarle algunas cosas, y en menos tiempo de lo esperado terminó hablando un alemán más fluido. No perfecto, cien por ciento patentado alemán natal pero se defendía muy bien.

De los tres Eren era el único que hablaba un alemán perfecto, era obvio.

Y a veces parecía que el destino juntaba a aquellas personas parecidas. Bueno, Eren no lo pensaría hasta cierto tiempo después, mucho tiempo después. Todo esos pensamientos vendrían porque sus historias se parecían.

En su recuerdo, él iba solo o al menos recordaba haber entrado a la tienda así; sin Mikasa junto a él.

—_Guten tag_ —murmuró con somnolencia, debido a la temperatura, mientras entraba a la panadería. Afuera hacía frío, nevaba.

Dio unos pequeños pasitos dentro de la tienda, agradeciendo el calor que los hornos deberían brindar y se distrajo durante un segundo con la visión de los dulces tras las vitrinas. Su madre le había mandado a comprar pan y unos cuantos pasteles para la cena. Ah, Mikasa había ido una tienda más allá a comprar leche y algo más, pero le dijo que volvería pronto, que no se fuera sin ella.

A veces Eren tenía la impresión de que su media hermana dependía mucho de él, a sus diez años podía concluir que seguía un poco asustada del mundo pero eso era, en parte, ridículo. Aunque odiara admitirlo, ella era mucho más fuerte que él, lo había demostrado varias veces cuando debían salvar a Armin de los abusones que lo molestaban.

—_¡Guten tag, Eren! _

El castaño alzó la mirada al instante, reconociendo aquella voz jovial y formal. Tuvo que dar un paso atrás para poder mirar tras el recibidor pero al final se encontró con el cabello medio rojizo atado en una cola alta de Sasha Braus. Seguramente ella estaba subida en un banco porque, aunque era alta, era imposible que pudiera estar tras el recibidor sin nada. Le había hablado con la boca media llena y cuando tragó, le regaló una sonrisa animada. Ella siempre parecía animada por cualquier cosa, pero la verdad es que era bastante hiperactiva y sufría de una ligera ansiedad que le generaba comer en muchos momentos.

Eren ladeó la cabeza, incrédulo de que ella estuviera ahí y no su padre.

—Sasha… —murmuró y luego carraspeó, debía darse prisa sino su madre y Mikasa se impacientarían. Lo último que deseaba era ser regañado dos veces por esas chicas. Se acomodó mejor el abrigo, ocultando ligeramente el cuello—: ¿Qué haces tú ahí? —no pudo evitar preguntar. Era curioso.

Sasha puso una expresión de confusión para luego apuntarse con el pulgar. Entonces comenzó a reír con nerviosismo, al mismo tiempo que se balanceaba en el banco en que estaba parada. Miró sobre su hombro, en dirección a la cocina donde estaba el horno y más allá, la escalera que daba los otros dos pisos que tenían y donde vivían. Arriba estaba su madre y su padre había salido en busca de algo, pero no dijo qué. Cuando volvió a ver a su amigo, le sonrió cómplice.

—Estoy cuidando la tienda —señaló al tiempo que apuntaba el horno, tras ella, o más exactos la puerta de la cocina—Y la cocina, no se puede quemar el pan. Debe estar perfecto. ¡Un pan perfecto es un pan feliz y un pan feliz me haría a mí feliz!

Nuevamente, Eren tenía la sensación de que ya iba a comenzar a hablar estupideces sobre comida anímica.

Asintió y resopló.

—Vale, vale, Sasha —dio un paso hacia la vitrina pero se sentía exageradamente pequeño. Algún día sería alto, muy alto, lo sabía y callaría a todos aquellos que le decían bajo, mayor cantidad de adultos en cualquier caso. Apuntó a través del vidrio, intentando ignorar los canturreos de la niña sobre un montón de comida o sobre lo que iba a cenar hoy.

Rápidamente se oscurecería, debía volver a casa.

Sasha se adelantó a él, tal vez usando sus aptitudes de observaciones y darse cuenta que no dejaba de observar los dulces:

—¿Quieres _Käsekuchen*,_ Eren? —inquirió mientras bajaba de la banca y buscaba las cosas para guardar lo que pidiera; una bolsa de papel, las láminas de cartón necesarias—¿O _Springerle_*? —dijo mientras apuntaba los pequeños dulces circulares y coloridos, puestos estratégicamente en una bandeja tras el vidrio.

Eren sintió salivar al ver todo aquello, tenía hambre, pero su madre le había mandado a comprar pan y _algo _dulce, no _todo _dulce. Pero a él le gustaba mucho el Käsekuchen igual que a su padre pero a Mikasa —aunque nunca pidiera, ni exigiera nada sino que comía lo que le sirvieran y lo hacía agradecida desde el fondo—, él sabía que le encantaban las Springerle, en especial las que eran más coloridas. Mikasa tenía un gusto por las cosas bonitas y tiernas, como todas las chicas, aunque nunca lo demostraba. Aunque también estaban los _Rohrnudeln mit Vanillesauce_*. Podría llevar un poco de todo, después de todo, sus cálculos mentales le decían que con el dinero si le alcanzaba.

—_Bitte_—susurró muy bajito, quizás ella no lo escucho.

Mientras Eren hacia el pedido a Sasha, quien se movía por el lugar con una agilidad increíble —además de haberse hecho el tiempo unos segundos para revisar el horno—, miró por el rabillo de su ojo y se dio cuenta que Mikasa ya había terminado sus propias compras y lo esperaba afuera de la tienda. Ella solo llevaba una bolsa pero con dos botellas adentro, en cambio él debería usar las dos manos. Un problema.

Luego de unos minutos en que la chica parecía una flecha corriendo de un lado hacia otro, Eren se encontraba haciendo equilibrio mientras caminaba fuera de la tienda.

—_Bis bald_ —se despidió Sasha con una sonrisa mientras corría de nueva cuenta al horno. Eren estaba seguro que olía algo quemado.

—_Auf Wiedersehen _—se despidió él mismo mientras abría la puerta casi con la punta del pie. La pequeña campana tintineó y Eren salió al frío del pueblo.

Se encontró con Mikasa, quien estaba con su tan acogedora bufanda roja, además del grueso abrigo y un vestido que se había puesto por cosa propia, aunque abajo llevaba unas panties de lana gruesa blanca, también calzaba unas gruesas botas oscuras. Le hizo un ademán para ayudarlo a llevar las cosas, dejando su bolsa en un brazo. El viento revolvía sus cabellos oscuras y finos, pero parecía un ser fantasmal por su tez pálida.

—No —se negó rotundamente con todo el orgullo que un niño puede tener a esa edad. Comenzó a caminar por la acera, colina arriba donde estaba la casa e ignorando entre bufidos a su media hermana. Eren podía ver el vaho escapando de sus labios entumecidos, le castañeaban los dientes—. Yo puedo, tú encárgate de tu propia bolsa.

Mikasa le seguía y suspiró, derrotada.

—Se te va a caer, Eren. No seas tan terco y déjame llevarlo —volvió a posicionarse frente a él y hacerle un ademán para quitarle las cosas de las manos. Mikasa no se había dado cuenta que había hecho ademán a llevar las cosas ella en vez de ayudarlo, como era su plan inicial.

Eren hizo lo propio, nuevamente se alejó de ella mientras fruncía el ceño, frustrado.

—¡Mikasa! Estas logrando que nos retrasemos —farfulló, mientras volvía a rodearla y pasaba a su lado. La chica frunció el ceño, rendida ante la terquedad que tenía su medio hermano, parecía que nunca lograría cambiar—Vamos, apúrate —la verdad es que Eren no quería que ella la ayudara porque si lo hacía, llevaría todas las cosas y él se vería como un debilucho. No, su madre siempre le decía que Mikasa era quien más lo protegía y hacia todo, cuando debería ser al revés.

«Tú debes cuidar a Mikasa, Eren», le había dicho en alguna ocasión a modo de regaño además de haberle tirado la oreja. Esas palabras se habían grabado a fuego en su cabeza pero todavía no hacía apto de ellas.

—Tú fuiste el que se tardó de más en la tienda de los Braus —le indicó ella, con toda razón, como siempre.

Eren hizo oídos sordos y siguió caminando por el pueblo.

Como suponía, ya estaba levemente oscuro y la temperatura estaba bajando creando que las personas desaparecieran de las calles. Las farolas iluminaban la calle y le daban un ligero toque encantador, se podían ver algunas estrellas brillar en el cielo y Eren observaba las ventanas iluminadas de las casas, además de las cortinas floreadas. Algunas leves sombras se proyectaban en las paredes y suelos, a lo lejos escuchaba el ruido de algo y, tal vez, un búho. Intentó ir más rápido pero con la nieve bajo los pies era demasiado peligroso, sentía que tropezaría y lo último que quería era eso, así que simplemente trató de dar zancadas más largas pero cuidadosas. Mikasa caminaba en silencio, sin demostrar signos de estar agotada o con frío aunque sus labios estaban morados. Siempre parecía que estaba ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, esos que nunca compartía con nadie.

Su madre lo mataría por dejar que estuvieran tanto tiempo afuera.

Siete minutos y cuarenta segundos más tarde, Eren por fin podía divisar su casa pero había algo extraño, no sabía qué pero así lo sentía. Tenía un mal presentimiento. ¿Qué podía ser? Todo se veía normal; las luces encendidas, las cortinas semi-abiertas y el humo de la chimenea encendida para mantener el calor.

El niño se tragó ese sentimiento y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a caminar más deprisa logrando que sus pies traspillaran algunas veces pero no se detuvo y las compras tampoco se le cayeron, por milagro. Mikasa lo llamó varias veces, pero él no escuchaba, en su recuerdo Eren ni si quiera podía descifrar lo que le había dicho y quizás nunca lo hiciera.

No. Él, en su forma de niño hace ya algunos años, estaba demasiado angustiado internamente para pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Siempre dicen que los niños son más susceptibles a algunas cosas que los adultos, y tienen mucha razón.

Los escalones del pórtico crujían y chillaban bajo sus pies pero también los subió casi corriendo, mientras su media hermana seguía llamándolo pero seguramente también sintió algo —ella podía ser muy intuitiva, pero fuera lo que fuera, Eren lo presintió antes— porque de pronto quedó en silencio mientras lo seguía, sumisa pero alerta. Eren se detuvo, plantando la suela de los zapatos en la madera y tratando de guardar todo miedo, terror o paranoia que sintiera, intento convencerse de que no había nada, _todo estaba bien. _En esos segundos Eren se convenció de mil maneras diferentes; diciéndose que abriría la puerta y se encontraría con su madre enfundada en un delantal rosado, para luego regañarles por la tardanza y a su padre sentado en el sillón junto a la chimenea, hojeando el periódico o algún libro de medicina. Dejaría las cosas en la cocina y se disculparía con su madre, diciendo que nunca más tardaría pero no había sido del todo su culpa.

Tragó saliva y dejó las cosas apoyadas en un solo brazo y con su otra mano libre, alcanzó el picaporte y lo giró. Para abrir la puerta.

Y entonces… su recuerdo acababa.

**…**

—Eren.

Pestañeó, confundido y la pequeña bola de nieve con la figura de un pueblo navideño en su interior cayó al suelo, explotando en mil pedazos de pequeños vidrios, el líquido se expandió en una mancha por el suelo y lo que era la nieve artificial también se desparramo, incluso las figuras de greda.

Dio un respingo por inercia para alejarse de la escena del crimen. Había arruinado todo. Miró a ambos lados, con un dolor de cabeza terrible justo en medio de su frente y se dio cuenta que se encontraban todos de pie en el pasillo, como si aguardaran algo, Eren pronto cayó en la cuenta que lo que esperaban era a él. Se encogió de hombros mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, intentando no mirar ningún punto fijamente durante mucho tiempo. Se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos y las punzadas en su corazón le hicieron saber que todo era real.

Todavía no podía quitarse las imágenes tan concretas de la cabeza. Realmente se había sentido como en Schiltach; incluso tenía el aroma de los pinos y madera grabados. Eren no sentía que haya sido solo un recuerdo, realmente creyó estar ahí. Se perdió en sus memorias durante unos minutos, quién sabe cuánto. Hace mucho no le ocurría, era extraño que justamente ahora haya pasado aunque lo más seguro es que estaba relacionado con aquella bola de nieve ahora destruida en el suelo. La figura del pueblo y la nieve artificial que caía sobre ella al agitarla, le recordó a su niñez; su casa, el camino que tenía que seguir, sus amigos, su madre, su padre, Mikasa, Armin, la panadería y dulces de los Braus y ese día…

Tomó aire y sonrió titubeante, intentando mantener tranquilo cuando sus pensamientos zumbaban igual que abejas agitadas. Dejó de mirar al frente cuando se topó con la mirada burlona de Ymir y las extrañas de Reiner y Bertholdt, además de la cortante del señor Rivaille… quien parecía tener la actitud arisca eterna de un gato gruñón. Era igual a uno y aunque ahora lo miraba con seriedad, Eren podía adivinar sus pensamientos de desprecio hacia él. Le hacía sentir incómodo.

Quien le había llamado no era nadie más que su compañera más silenciosa, Annie Leonhardt. La rubia lo observaba con atención, ella siempre miraba todo de esa manera; silenciosa y analítica, parecía adivinar los pensamientos y acciones que uno haría antes de que si quiera se te ocurriera pensarlo. Sus ojos estaban clavados en él, y sus manos se mantenían a sus costados. Era veinte centímetros —o un poco menos— más baja que él, pero su presencia era intimidante de maneras inimaginables. Aun así, Eren no podía dejar de agradecer mentalmente que haya sido ella quien lo sacara de su ensoñación.

Annie era lo bastante inteligente para darse cuenta cuando sufría una de sus crisis y no gritarle —como Ymir—, para sacarlo de ellas.

—Lo siento —musitó y desvió la mirada hacia el frente, donde estaba el gato gruñón.

Rivaille, el hombre sin apellido —no se los había dado cuando se presentaron en la recepción, lo cual era bastante curioso—, chasqueó la lengua y simplemente le dio la espalda. Comenzó a caminar por el lujoso pasillo, sin detenerse a observar si los demás lo seguían aunque así fue, luego de un tiempo.

Annie le lanzó una última mirada significativa, no podía considerarse una pregunta clara pero le gustaba pensar que le decía: «¿Estas bien?». Eren se encogió de hombros y ambos comenzaron a caminar, unos metros detrás de sus otros tres compañeros. Reiner e Ymir ya se encontraban en una discusión, cosa que parecía irritar al hombre más bajo pero se controlaba bien o simplemente los ignoraba.

Después de todo su trabajo era comportarse bien con ellos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —se encontró formulando Eren en voz baja, para que nadie más escuchara. Annie no se detuvo y tampoco lo miró, pero sabía que lo estaba escuchando y eso lo animaba a continuar—: ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve perdido?

—No mucho, realmente —contestó ella con simpleza al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. Nuevamente, si quiera se molestó en mirarlo pero aquello no le extrañaba, Annie era así—. Unos cuantos minutos pero él —miró fijamente la espalda de Rivaille— parecía bastante molesto con ello. Claramente no le interesa tener que guiarnos. Es una molestia.

Eren no dijo nada y ella tampoco, volvió a su actitud silenciosa de siempre. Ambos siguieron caminando, codo contra codo solo siguiendo al hombre que, se supone, los guiaba.

Aun estando ahí y teniendo tanto por ver, Eren solo podía pensar en su recuerdo, realmente… lo había sentido demasiado real y ahora le daba ansiedad. Necesitaba hablar con alguien al respecto pero solo tres personas conocían la historia; dos de ellas estaban muy lejos como para hablarles —sus únicas personas de confianza en este mundo— y la otra no sentía capaz de abrirse de esa manera. Era Dot Pixis, después de todo y aunque le estaba ayudando, de cierta manera, todavía le parecía demasiado sospechoso. Después de todo, ¿qué razón tenía él para ayudarlo? Eren todavía no lo comprendía, de hecho todos en esa banda se encontraban ahí por ese único hilo en común que los unía pero el alemán se encontraba en una controversia, aunque lo pensara mil veces no hallaba la razón lógica que podía tener ese viejo.

La fama solo era el camino fácil, una forma sencilla de lograr su cometido y Eren tenía muy claro cuál era. A veces sentía que estaba tan cerca, cada vez que su popularidad subía tenía mayores probabilidades de encontrarlos.

Recordaba sus rostros, aun con el paso de los años y a veces volvían a sus pesadillas, igual que esos _flashbacks _que lo consumían sacando de cualquier realidad.

—Sus habitaciones se dispondrán desde la 201 a la 205 —comenzó a decir Rivaille, con una voz monótona. Habían llegado casi al final del pasillo, donde los que parecían ser una clase de recepcionistas del hotel lo esperaban y le entregaron lo que parecían ser tarjetas gruesas de plástico. Eren se acercó, curioso y quedó junto a Reiner—. Por lo cual cada uno tiene su propia habitación, ustedes elijan. A mí me da igual —agregó observando a cada uno. Sus ojos como rendijas parecían clavar agujar y cuando su mirada se detuvo sobre él, Eren tragó saliva sintiéndose nerviosa por alguna extraña razón. Alzó la mano y mostró una de las tarjetas de plástico, tenía impreso un número grande color negro y letras, seguramente el nombre del hotel—. Estas serán sus llaves, no las pierdan, mocosos. Cada habitación consta de baño propio.

—Mientras a Bertholdt no le de miedo dormir solo —murmuró Ymir entre ligeras risas.

Eren la miró de soslayo, alzando una ceja.

—Oye —musitó el más alto con un poco de vergüenza respecto a ese tema.

Era una clase de chiste proveniente de una ocasión, en una gira hace unos cuantos meses o medo año, estaban en Inglaterra y habían visto una película de terror —por alguna extraña razón. Pocas veces hacían cosas juntos o se ponían de acuerdo en algo, esas escazas ocasiones venían siendo en parte cuando tenían que irse de gira y era porque 1) Sabían que estaba lleno de paparazzi tomando fotografías de alguna manera. Debían engañarlos de alguna manera y hacerles creer el cuento que realmente eran una banda muy unida 2) Cuando estabas encerrado en un hotel sin poder salir y sin nada más que hacer que subir y bajar pisos, encontrándote con gente que te molesta y escuchando siempre gritos de _fans_. Los únicos con quien más puedes hablar son justamente, tus compañeros de banda 3) Cuando estaban en otro país y se quedaban en un hotel, como ahora, tenían estrictamente prohibido salir solos. Esas eran una de las tres reglas de oro de Pixis, al menos cuando debían hacer de celestinas por el planeta—. Eren no recordaba ya qué película habían visto, pero si era cierto que le había causado un tanto de escalofrío. Ymir hacia comentarios al respecto sin darse cuenta y comía palomitas sin parar, Reiner intentaba aligerar el ambiente haciendo bromas y ofreciéndose cada dos por tres por ir a buscar más bebidas y comida, Annie se había sentado en el centro del sofá y veía la pantalla con la misma expresión de indiferencia que tenía con todo. Bertholdt estaba a su lado, y fue quien más sufrió.

La mitad del tiempo se había tapado los ojos, otro poco preguntado: «¿Ya pasó?» y el resto entre pequeños brincos que intentaba disimular.

Tal vez fue el lazo masculino del honor que debía unirlos pero esa noche, sabían que su compañero se había asustado —se veía alto y podría ser intimidante pero la verdad era amable, tímido y reservado en muchos aspectos. Además de que Eren, aun siendo despistado para muchos temas, tenía la sospecha de que estaba enamorado de Annie. Ymir se lo había confirmado, junto con un empujón amistoso, diciendo que era obvio—, así que él y Reiner habían decidido dormir los tres juntos en una habitación. Tal vez como una pijamada masculina. Aunque en toda la noche durmieron unas tres horas por culpa de los gritos de las chicas que seguían, increíblemente, acampando afuera.

A Eren esa experiencia, de la media pijamada, no le molestaba en lo absoluto porque los dos chicos le caían bastante bien. Podían considerarse buenos amigos, pero no personas de confianza en todo sentido. Solo tenía dos en ese mundo entero, que seguían vivas, y además estaban lejos.

A la mañana siguiente de ver esa película, Ymir comenzó a hacer sus bromas al respecto.

—La seguridad no debería ser un problema —seguía Rivaille como si fuera un monologo practicado. Lo más probable es que hubiera escuchado sus murmullos pero decidió ignorarlo. Claramente, lo que más quería era irse de ahí—. Pixis se encargó, y nosotros mismos nos hemos encargado, de reservarles este piso completo a ustedes, además del de abajo y arriba. En resumen, tienen tres pisos a su disposición. Las entradas están vigiladas, por lo cual nadie puede entrar a menos que sea un huésped de antaño pero aun así, mocosos —frunció el ceño, de manera seria para generar una leve amenaza—: No se les ocurra salir sin supervisión. Esta estrictamente prohibido, y quien rompa esa regla, yo mismo me encargaré de él, ¿entendido?

Silencio general.

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada o simplemente no se les ocurría ninguna cosa que decir. Realmente eso no era nada que antes no hubiera pasado, pero aun con ello Eren no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso en presencia de ese hombre. Era una inquietud interna, un presentimiento del cual no tenía idea qué significaba o traería. Había algo en su cerebro que le estaba alertando algo y su dolor de estómago no hacía nada más que crecer.

Ymir, a su lado, murmuró:

—Menudo sujeto nos ha tocado —ella era la única que nunca se callaba, en parte estaba bien, no se dejaba influenciar por nadie y sin importar lo que ocurriera, seguía siendo la misma Ymir.

Rivaille les comenzó a entregar las llaves de sus habitaciones al azar, empezando desde la punta donde se encontraba Reiner, luego Annie, Bertholdt, Ymir y él mismo.

—No me interesa que tan famosos sean —siguió diciendo. Parecía realmente un capitán hablándoles a sus cadetes. Extraña sensación. Estaba a menos de dos personas de detenerse frente a él y la inquietud de Eren avanzaba. Rivaille siguió hablando—: Aquí se acataran mis órdenes. Al parecer ahora están a mi cuidado, tengo que encargarme de que no les haga falta nada, mocosos, pero yo no soy una niñera. No voy a perder mi tiempo.

Cada una de sus palabras eran suaves y serenas, pero al mismo tiempo firmes. Claramente ese era un hombre a quien todos le tenían respeto y hacían lo que decía, sin chistar.

De pronto le entregó la llave a Ymir y Eren se encontró con que solo faltaba él. Cuando Rivaille se detuvo, durante un segundo para pasarle la llave, tuvo que bajar la mirada para verlo y esa sensación se acrecentó, ¿qué sería? El plástico llegó a sus dedos y de pronto él se había alejado.

Decepción, por alguna razón se sentía decepcionado.

—Bien —terminó por decir. Los otros uniformados seguían fielmente a cada lado suyo, con sus trajes rojos y sus gorros. Rivaille era bastante bajo, o al menos así se veía o la palabra más adecuada sería menudo, pero era seguro que tenía músculos desarrollados—. La cena es a las ocho, por lo cual tienen seis horas para perder el tiempo en sus estupideces. Pueden descansar, abajo se encontraran con Pixis. Pueden recorrer el hotel pero sin salir al exterior y no molesten a los otros huéspedes. Son pocos, no deberían darles problemas y están al pendiente que aquí se están hospedando ustedes.

Eren Jaeger nuevamente tenía la sensación de que ese era un monologo ensayado. Como si lo hubiera dicho ya tantas veces a otras celebridades que lo supiera de memoria y podría recitarlo hasta dormido.

—Nos vemos, entonces. No hagan estragos, mocosos —fue su forma de despedirse y pasó caminando a través de ellos, seguidos por los otros dos sujetos que hicieron una inclinación de cabeza respetuosa.

El pasillo era largo, por lo cual Rivaille tendría que caminar al menos cinco minutos antes de tomar el ascensor y esperar otros tres minutos.

Y Eren no sabía por qué estaba pensando en eso.

—Bueno, supongo que me quedaré con la habitación que me dieron —comentó Bertholdt al aire, mientras miraba el número que le había tocado.

Reiner se acercó.

—¿Cuál es? —inquirió con curiosidad.

Eren se dio cuenta que Annie ya había desaparecido, así que era más que obvio que ella también había decidido quedarse con su propia llave. Miró un momento el pasillo, buscándola pero lo último que vio fue parte de su espalda antes de que cerrara la puerta de la habitación 203.

—La 201 —respondió el más alto naturalmente, sin acomplejarse. La puerta, de hecho, quedaba a sus espaldas así que ni siquiera tendría que moverse por el pasillo como un idiota.

—¡Vaya! —Sonrió Reiner emocionado al tiempo que le mostraba su propia llave—¡Yo tengo la 202! Estaremos al lado.

Ymir pasó junto a Eren, casi rozándole el hombro por accidente y resopló. Daba vueltas la llave en su mano.

—Alegría, alegría —canturreó sarcástica.

No había pasado mucho cuando Eren se encontró medio solo. Las chicas se habían ido y sus otros dos compañeros se encontraban hablando de alguna cosa que no podía comprender, no le interesaba escuchar. Apretó los puños y los labios, enterrándose levemente la punta del plástico en la mano.

Todavía no había revisado el número de su habitación y aunque estaba cansado, por alguna razón comenzó a caminar casi al trote por el pasillo siguiendo el camino que había hecho Rivaille. Pasó frente a la puerta de Annie e Ymir, luego llegó al final y dobló en el pasillo hacia la derecha. Al fondo podía ver el ascensor y la figura de ese pequeño hombre esperando, estaba solo, seguramente los otros dos lo habían dejado porque no tenían tiempo para esperar el elevador y habían decidido bajar por las escaleras.

Eren nunca se había considerado una persona paciente, sino impulsiva en todos sus actos. Actuaba y después pensaba, mucho después, incluso había momento en que ni si quiera lo hacía y los demás —quienes lo rodeaban—, pensaban por él. En cierto sentido a veces se sentía como que no era dueño de sus propios actos, simplemente se dejaba hacer. Su cerebro le ordenaba cosas antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que realmente hacía.

Ahora era el caso.

—Señor Rivaille —llamó a voz queda pero se dio cuenta que estaba jadeando, ¿por qué jadeaba? No se sentía cansado. Sus pies se movieron solos, acerándolo a él.

El más bajo miró sobre su hombro con aburrimiento, algunos mechones de cabello rozaban su mejilla. Eren podría pensar que estaba sorprendido de verlo ahí o al menos sentía curiosidad, pero era imposible afirmarlo porque los ojos de él no dejaban traspasar nada.

Salvo aburrimiento o monotonía.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con su voz baja y seria. Nuevamente esa inquietud en su pecho se hizo presente. Rivaille se dio vuelta mientras el botón del ascensor seguía brillando—¿Ya se te perdió la llave, mocoso? —era una burla, por supuesto, o tal vez realmente creía que esa posibilidad era existente.

Tal vez de verdad pensaba que era tan idiota.

Eren negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se detenía a un metro de distancia de él. No sabía por qué estaba ahí, pero su cerebro parecía que sí y no le quería compartir la interesante información. Sus labios se movieron y su voz se escuchó en el desolado pasillo, era extraño pero las ventanas no parecían colar el ruido.

—¿Nos… —comenzó su pregunta. Eren se llevó una mano a la nuca, nervioso. Carraspeó para seguir, con más firmeza y parecer lo más natural posible, aunque era la pregunta más estúpida del planeta—nos hemos visto antes? Es que tengo la sensación de que…

—No —Rivaille ni si quiera lo dejo terminar. Sus ojos dieron la impresión de enfriarse mientras lo estudiaba silenciosamente, sin perder detalle de cada una de sus expresiones—. No nos hemos visto. En la vida nos habríamos visto, mocoso, deja de molestarme para temas tan triviales y háblame cuando sea una verdadera emergencia.

El ascensor no había llegado todavía pero Rivaille le dio la espalda, dando así fin a su conversación después de que Eren fuera rechazado tan humillantemente en su propuesta por una charla cordial.

Aunque él sabía que había sido un idiota.

_¿«Nos conocemos»?_, pensó con frustración y deseando lanzarse por la ventana o que la tierra se lo tragara, _¿qué clase de modo más cliché de empezar una conversación es esa? ¿Por qué no mejor le dije: «Hace buen clima» o «¿Vienes por aquí muy seguido?»_

Detuvo sus pensamientos a la mitad, esas —según las ridículas películas que más de una vez había visto por estar haciendo zapping— frases eran las más comunes para intentar ligar con alguien. ¡Joder, no! ¡Que enfermo! ¡Él no quería ligar con alguien que era unos diez años mayor que él! No, no, no. Estúpido, debía dejar de ver tantas cosas vomitivas y si quería perder el tiempo comenzar a ver cosas más de hombres; las caricaturas de Marvel, Friends o incluso ese show ridículo del tren y sus amigos podrían entrar en la categoría. Cualquier cosa menos películas rosa.

—Ah… ya —susurró titubeante, con voz temblorosa por los nervios. Una cosa es intentar entablar una conversación y otra es que te hayan callado tan… bruscamente, o de forma grosera. A Eren, desde que era famoso, lo habían mal educado en el hecho de que todos querían hablar con él y cualquier cosa que dijera parecía el nuevo mandamiento. Las chicas le llovían, nunca había tenido problemas para conversar con alguien—Lo siento por molestarlo. Solo tenía esa duda. Es que realmente siento que lo conozco de antes —otra vez, su lado impulsivo haciendo estragos y destruyendo ciudades pobladas.

Rivaille no lo volvió a mirar, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el simplemente entró. Cuando se dio la vuelta fue para presionar el botón y entonces quedaron de frente.

—Nunca nos hemos visto, Eren —volvió a decir antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

Eren se quedó parado frente al ascensor durante algunos segundos, esperando que los latidos de su corazón se tranquilizaran y la voz en su cabeza diciéndole que era un idiota se callara. Quería maldecir en alemán, en inglés, en español, en cualquier idioma que existiera en este planeta.

Se sentía el más idiota de los idiotas. Además de que ahora estaba avergonzado.

Suspiró y con resignación se dio vuelta, para volver a su habitación. Mientras caminaba a pasos pequeños y silenciosos, miró que tenía la habitación 205. No estaba mal, seguramente todas eran iguales así que si el problema era la ubicación o algo por el estilo, a él le daba exactamente igual.

Cuando encontró su habitación, ingresó deslizando la tarjeta por la ranura eléctrica que había en la cerradura. Con un tintineo le indicó que ya podía abrirse y así lo hizo.

De pronto todo el cansancio lo inundo y solo reparó en el hecho de que la habitación era muy espaciosa con un ambiente acogedor, la decoración era con tonos cálidos que te daban la sensación de estar a gusto. Había dos pequeños sillones entorno a una mesa circular de vidrio, un ventanal al fondo. En ese mismo lugar, a la mitad una cama de dos plazas con cubrecamas blancos y estiradas, perfectos, se veía suave y cómoda —como si nada más sentarte te hundieras entre ellas—. Una televisión plasma, un pequeño bar y refrigerador. Desde su lugar Eren podía ver el ventanal que daba la vista a la ciudad; grande, intimidante pero en cierto modo hermosa, tenía una cierta cosa atrayente y la verdad la vista no estaba mal. Como antes le habían dicho, también había un baño espacioso. Otra puerta estaba cerrada, pero tenía la sospecha —de otros hoteles. Muchos se parecían en ciertas cosas— de que era el armario.

Eren no tenía ganas de explorar más allá o ver televisión, ni si quiera asomarse por la ventana, eso luego. El cansancio del viaje, la adrenalina de haber tenido que escapar de la masa de fans, el encuentro con Rivaille y la sensación de rechazo además de inquietud, habían logrado agotarlo hasta el punto que no sabía cómo se mantenía de pie. Sus parpados se cerraban solos.

No tenía si quiera para cambiarse, lo seguro es que sus maletas llegaran después pero ya daba igual.

Eren caminó con la vista fija en la gran cama que parecía llamarlo, al tiempo que se sacaba las zapatillas a patadas y su chaqueta, además de la sudadera, quedando así solo en playera. Incluso se dio el trabajo de quitarse los jeans y quedar en bóxer. Toda la ropa estaba tirada por el suelo pero él solo se dejó caer como un cuerpo sin vida sobre la cama.

Si, era muy cómoda y suave. Daba gusto.

Eren se acomodó entre las almohadas, su cuerpo se hundía. Estaba en el cielo, era mil veces mejor que dormir en un avión aunque nuevamente la añoranza de su propia casa y su propia cama —que había perdido hace ya ocho largos años pero todavía recordaba con nostalgia— le invadieron.

Deseo con todas sus fuerzas ese día no tener pesadillas al respecto.

**…**

Erwin Smith llevaba medio informe leído, además de haber revisado los últimos gráficos entregados y no solo el mercado del país, sino mundial, en cuanto a música se refería. Debía manejar a no solo un artista, sino más de cincuenta y sentía que la presión algún día lograría matarlo. Como si fuera poco, su trabajo también le obligaba a comprar la mierda-revista para chicas adolescentes con pocas neuronas en la cabeza, todo para enterarse qué tal estaba la prensa de cierto cantante o grupo. Hanji, su compañera, no dejaba de molestarlo por eso y una vez lo había llamado a las doce de la noche solo para hacerle la broma: «¡Debes prender la televisión rápido! ¡Dicen que el cantante que habías estado vigilando ya no quiere beber más café en su vida!»

Suspiró y se tronó el hueso del cuello, ladeando la cabeza hacia los lados. Apretó su hombro, sintiéndose tenso. ¿Alguna vez en su vida tendría tiempo para recibir aunque fuera un burdo masaje? —Hanji no contaba, ella era una quiebra-huesos por naturaleza—, la respuesta era: no. Tal vez… cuando se jubilara. Si es que no moría de estrés en el camino.

Lanzó una casi tímida mirada a la última revista que había comprado, estaba sobre su escritorio y era lo que corrompía todo su orden formal; gris, blanco, papeles serio y unas cuantas cosas como lapiceros, su computador abierto en un documento formal, pequeñas cajas con tarjetas de presentación y para escribir notas, pero esa revista parecía un vomito de arcoíris ambulante, como si un unicornio hubiera regurgitado su alimento sobre los papeles. Era todo rosado chillón, verde agua, azul, blanco, negro y amarillo. En la portada había una foto justamente de la banda con la cual habían hecho contrato hoy; junto a Dot Pixis y los chicos, aunque ellos tendrían que firmar en la tarde porque entendía que estaban cansados, y las letras rezaban casi en mayúscula con tonos imposibles de ignorar: «¡ATTACK ON TITANS HABLA ACERCA DE SU NUEVO DISCO! ENTÉRATE DE TODAS LAS NOTICIAS»

Y es con un título como ese, en mayúsculas, era un poco difícil de ignorar.

Erwin, diciéndose a sí mismo que de todos modos debía leer el documento, cogió la revista y comenzó a hojearla con expresión desinteresada.

No había ni llegado a los horóscopos cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió con fiereza y un huraño Rivaille, más de lo común, ingresó al lugar. Hanji le seguía muy de cerca, bombardeándole con preguntas al respecto sobre los muchachos. Ella era la que debería estar viendo los contratos, así que le gustaría pensar que ya estaba todo listo con Pixis.

Ese hombre lograba ponerle los pelos de punta. Erwin intentaba hacer las cosas más perfectas de lo usual cuando estaba frente a él. Era toda una autoridad en ese mundo.

Rivaille se detuvo frente a su escritorio, de brazos cruzados y con la mirada cargada de desprecio hacia la revista. Podía adivinar que no había tenido un buen momento con la banda; habían tenido que compartir jeep, escoltarlos a su hotel, explicarles las reglas y quién sabe qué más. Con algo de suerte, no se habrían creado asesinatos.

Hanji, también se detuvo, pero sin dejar de preguntar.

—Vamos, dime Levi. ¿Qué tal son? ¿Cantan muy bien? ¿Sus gustos? ¿Por qué esos chicos son tan altos?

Levi le lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro, teniendo que alzar la cabeza levemente y la fulminó con la mirada.

—Deja de molestar, Espécimen raro —farfulló con irritación.

Erwin cerró la revista, intentando mantener la compostura de hombre de negocios y pasando la mirada a sus dos conocidos, pero era muy tarde, la mujer ya lo había visto. Hanji Zoe no esperó para darle una sonrisa suspicaz:

—¿Leyendo esas cosas de nuevo, eh? —tenía un tono burlón en toda la regla, juguetón y risueño. Erwin seguía intentando mantenerse tranquilo. Vamos, era normal, su trabajo al fin y al cabo—¿Qué tal tu horóscopo esta vez? ¿Encontraras el amor?

—No seas ridícula —dijo con serenidad. Desvió la mirada hacia Rivaille, quien todavía parecía molesto por alguna razón y extrañamente pensativo, más de lo normal—¿Qué ocurrió? —no sabía a qué se refería exactamente, con Levi podría ser cualquier cosa desde que los «mocosos» fueron una molestia hasta que el jeep no estaba lo suficientemente limpio para usarlo.

Rivaille chasqueó la lengua y alzó sus afilados ojos hacia él. Entonces solo soltó algo con rapidez:

—Esos niños me dan mala espina —Erwin lo miró con confusión. El más bajo no se inmutó ante ello y tampoco ante las nuevas preguntas de Hanji, diciendo a qué se refería, simplemente continuó—: Hay algo en ellos… que no me gusta. En serio, Erwin, ¿de dónde los han sacado? Parecen sospechosos…

Rivaille poseía muchos talentos, pero entre ellos en lo que más confiaba era su percepción, y como había dicho antes esos niños le daban una sensación extraña. Era bastante bueno para estudiar a las personas y sabía cuándo alguien tenía un secreto, que lo ignorara porque no le interesaba era otra cosa pero en este caso había sido diferente. Incluso ese mocoso que le había seguido hasta el ascensor, él era el que le daba más mala espinas que todos juntos.

Incluso que la chica silenciosa que se mantuvo a su lado o el más callado de ellos, el castaño alto.

Eren Jaeger ocultaba algo muy grande; un secreto sucio y asqueroso que aunque, en cierta manera, disimulaba bastante bien —lo suficiente para engañar a casi todos los idiotas de este planeta—, sus ojos lo delataban. O también podría decir que era su aura, algo que lo rodeaba y estaba ahí aunque lo evitara, como los fantasmas del pasado o una cadena que se arrastraba; ruidosa y pesada. Tenía la mirada de alguien…

—¿Por qué dices eso, Levi? —esta vez fue Hanji quien se atrevió a preguntar, realmente extrañada ante el asunto.

Rivaille no lo miró, seguía observando a Erwin con indiferencia pero intensamente.

—Por sus miradas —contestó al final.

Erwin Smith cruzó las manos frente a su rostro, apoyó los codos en la mesa y la barbilla en sus manos. Observó fijamente a Levi, intentando esperar alguna explicación más por parte de su compañero pero este seguía en silencio.

Rivaille había visto que Eren Jaeger tenía la mirada de alguien que ha asesinado a otra persona.

* * *

**Notas:**

-Käsekuchen: Es un pastel de queso alemán. **/** Springerle: Es una galleta alemana, pequeña y redonda, comúnmente se ve en épocas navideñas. / Rohrnudeln mit Vanillesauce: Son pequeños bollitos redondos, alemanes, de masa y salsa de vainilla.

-_Guten tag_: Buenas tardes / Bitte: (De esta no estoy muy segura), tiene muchos significados pero también puede referirse a «gracias» / Bis bald: Hasta pronto / Auf Wiedersehen: Adiós.

* * *

«Rawr» dicen los dinosaurios:

Eh, eh, eh. ¿Qué tal, personas hermosas y bellas? Si, a ti te hablo, no te sonrojes, es la verdad. Ains. Hemos dado fin a este nuevo capítulo, creo que me ha salido más largo que el anterior, pero solo creo. Espero que si. Recuerden que yo no tengo idea de alemán y todo lo que he sacado de aquí ha sido por mera investigación propia, así que si, pueden haber muchos errores pero se hace lo que se puede. ¡No! ¡No me maten! ¡Lo siento! ¡No lo volveré a hacer! -salé corriendo muy lejos-.

Ahora la historia esta tomando curso... lento, a paso muy lento. Hay muchos personajes por desarrollar y eso me tiene un poco muy quisquillosa, pero espero que les guste. Recuerden que cualquier cosa puede ser por mis formas de contacto (son muchas, en mi perfil ya hay varias) o por PM o por review, como quieran, si desean recomendar algo para esta historia por review. Yeah.

_CrossLenda,_ todo for you, porque tú tienes The Last of us y yo solo pude jugarlo una vez. Nanai, Nitt, nanai. Te regalo estás letras.

**Muchas gracias **a quienes han **comentado**: Red - WrittingLove - Elevenright - Rumi dark star - Ellie77 - Lizz1792. ¡Se han ganado... -tararatatatah tarararatatatah- un frisbee! -aplausos, aplausos-. Obvio, también** favoriteos** y **alerteos** (?)

Nos vemos.

.

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
